


Burning Like a Bridge for Your Body

by alison



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nick, M/M, Rimming, Top Louis, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is newly obsessed with Nick's lovely bum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Like a Bridge for Your Body

Louis can't even remember when it started, this little fixation of his. It wasn't a conscious thing. He just slowly started noticing that his boyfriend's arse was really very lovely. He's never been an ass guy, never really noticed boys' bums except for the passing glance and approving nod, so this thing he's developed is kind of strange and definitely new.

Because the thing is, he can't keep his hands away from it now. 

Little pats. Gentle squeezes. 

It's all pretty harmless, light and playful, and even Nick didn't notice it at first. But now, dancing in some sweaty club, they're pressed together and Louis' hands have slowly traveled down Nick's back, landing on Nick's arse. His fingers knead softly into it and he wishes he could slip his hands under Nick's waistband to feel the skin under his fingertips. A couple more drinks and he might do just that, he thinks.

Nick laughs lightly, his fingers playing at Louis' neck as they move to the music, deep bass vibrating under their skin and in their bones.

"Like what you feel, babe?" He asks, his voice light, a smile twitching at his lips like he's a bit dumbfounded by Louis' new obsession.

"I just can't believe I've gone these past six months without noticing," Louis responds, placing a soft, quick kiss to Nick's lips, "just how lovely your arse is."

"It's eight months, you twat, and I find it hard to believe myself, honestly."

He makes a show of pouting and Louis rolls his eyes, pulling him in by the arse cheeks and kissing him. Nick's hands move up to the sides of Louis' neck and he pulls away from the kiss to speak lowly.

"And I make such a fuss over yours, too." His teeth nip at Louis' bottom lip. "Give it lots of kisses."

Louis shudders a bit at the thought; not just the thought of Nick's lips on his arse, but now the thought of Louis' lips against Nick's arse as well. He hides his face in Nick's shoulder, tearing his hands away from soft padded flesh to wraps arms around Nick's neck, hoping he won't notice the blush rising on his cheeks or the stiffening in his trousers. If he does notice, he doesn't say anything. 

(Louis' quite sure he notices, though.)

When they get home, Louis brushes the taste of beer off of his teeth before Nick kicks him out of the bathroom, needing a piss. In the bedroom, Louis undresses down to his boxers and climbs under the covers. When Nick arrives a few minutes later, he flops down on top of the blanket with a contented sigh and Louis immediately curls into him, lips finding lips.

After a few moments, Louis pushes the blanket off of himself and crawls on top of Nick, kissing his way from lips to neck to chest, tongue teasing skin as he works his way down. He savours it, humming happily to himself as he works down Nick's stomach. His hands glide along his sides, massaging into his flesh as he looks up to see the older boy watching him intently.

He makes his way down to the waistband of his boxers before moving back up, dragging his bottom lip along Nick's warm skin slowly. He kisses all the way back up to Nick's neck before whispering into his ear.

"Flip over for me."

He leans back and their eyes meet and there's some hesitation in Nick's eyes, but he follows direction, rotating until he's laid out flat on his stomach.

Louis falls over Nick's back, his hands pressed into the bed on either side of him to hold him up. And he starts his journey down again, kissing and licking down his back as Nick shivers a bit under him, a breathy sigh escaping his lips. Louis smiles at that and sits back on his knees so he can run his hands down the fairly muscled back spread out before him. And then he pulls his hands down further until they're kneading into Nick's arse again.

Louis looks up to Nick for a reaction as he slips his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, sliding them slowly down to reveal porcelain white skin. But Nick's face is buried in the crook of his elbow and he doesn't say anything, so Louis takes that as a sign of approval.

He pulls the boxers off completely, tossing them to the floor, before his fingers fall to the pale skin, his touch light as he takes it in.

And he's touched his boyfriend's arse before, of course he has, but not since his recent obsession started and not ever like this, not with his full attention. He lowers himself until his open lips press into the skin of his arse cheek, tongue licking out to taste it. Nick tenses for just a moment, but he's still silent.

Louis knows what he needs now, his mouth practically watering for it and he moves back up Nick's body, dropping his chin onto Nick's shoulder.

Nick turns his head to look into Louis' eyes and Louis's fingers trace the bumps of his spine.

"Are you ready or do you need to-"

And he doesn't really want to finish the question because it's not really sexy, but luckily Nick answers it before Louis even asks.

"No, I'm- I'm ready," he says quietly, looking into Louis' eyes.

And that's when Louis realizes that Nick prepared himself for this which means he saw it coming. Even more importantly, it means he actually wants it, at least a little bit.

Louis allows himself a small smile before he nods and shimmies back down Nick's body, hands dragging down his back until he's positioned over Nick's arse again.

"Hips up," Louis directs, pulling gently at Nick's hips to get him up onto his knees.

Once he's positioned, resting on his elbows, Louis slides his hands back over Nick's arse. He squeezes the cheeks gently and moves in, kissing the flesh as he spreads him.

Louis' never done this to anyone, honestly, doesn't really know what to expect, but he's had it done to him enough times to have an idea where to start.  


He breathes over Nick's hole and feels Nick tremble as he presses a soft kiss to the puckered skin.

Nick sucks in a breath and Louis grins, licking tentatively over the surface.

Nick is warm against Louis' tongue and he sinks into it, his tentative licks turning to open mouth kisses as Louis explores the area, pleased when Nick releases a low moan, quiet like he's trying to keep it in. Louis stills to catch his breath and he places another soft kiss to the entrance.

"So warm," he says, rubbing a hand up the back of Nick's thigh. "Am I this warm here?"

He pushes his hand up further to drag the pad of his thumb across the hole and Nick groans, low in his throat.

"Fuck," he breathes and it doesn't answer Louis' question but that's alright, Louis' not bothered.

He darts his tongue out again, amazed when he feels the muscle quiver, amazed by how hot this actually is. He's always enjoyed being on the receiving end of this particular activity, but he never thought it would actually be so hot from this perspective.

He presses in, tongue flicking at the opening, dancing over the quivering muscle, and eventually he dips the tip of his tongue inside, pushing past that muscle. 

Nick groans again, suddenly lifting his head. His bum pushes back just enough for Louis to notice and Louis grins again, face pressed into his boyfriend's arse. He wiggles his tongue inside, but Nick is so tight he can barely get in. And that tightness around his tongue sends sparks down his spine, causing his already hard cock to twitch.

He pulls back and looks for a moment and he doesn't really want to stop doing this, but there are other things. So he reaches up and pulls a bottle of lube out of the drawer next to the bed, squeezing Nick's hip as he does so. 

Nick is silent as Louis covers his fingers, but when he dives his tongue back in, circling the entrance until he can dip in again, Nick whimpers, pushing back against Louis' face again. Louis keeps his tongue working around the entrance as he brings a lubed finger up. He presses the pad of his middle finger against the skin before pushing past that muscle, just an inch or so inside. 

He moves his lips across Nick's arse cheek, peppering kisses across the soft skin and wiggles his finger just a bit, overwhelmed by how tight it is. Pushing in more, he gets his finger halfway buried and moves it slowly, little thrusts in hopes of loosening him up. 

“Let's get you more comfortable,” he says, slowly pulling his finger out altogether. “On your back, okay?”

Nick flips wordlessly and Louis suddenly realizes this is by far the quietest he's ever seen his boyfriend. In fact, he's pretty sure he talked more than this during his aunt's funeral the month before.

When Nick is laying on his back, Louis drops his head between his legs, kissing the soft inner thighs before him. He looks up to gauge a reaction when he slips his finger back to Nick's hole, pushing inside. 

Above him, Nick has his eyes closed, his jaw tense, and his hands are fisted into the sheets. Louis kisses his thigh again, moving his lips slowly up to place light kisses against Nick's balls as his finger bottoms out inside his arse and he begins moving it.

“Alright, love?” Louis asks, trying not to think about how hot and tight Nick is around his finger.

“Yeah, fine,” he nods. 

Louis takes his time because Nick still feels really tight, but he eventually adds a second finger and a third and Nick grimaces a bit at each addition, but it slowly fades as Louis opens him up, spreads him as much as he can. Licking up from where his fingers are thrusting in, his lips work over his balls, kissing them lightly. 

Nick whines and lifts his hips, clearly wanting Louis' mouth around his cock, but Louis doesn't give it to him, watching in amazement as Nick stays silent, doesn't ask for it or push at the back of Louis' head, just letting Louis decide what he needs for once.

“Such a nice arse,” Louis mumbles, smiling into Nick's thigh. “Feels so good inside, so tight.”

“Shit, Louis,” Nick moans, pushing back on his fingers, eyes still screwed tightly shut.

Louis' cock jumps at the sound of Nick's voice, at the way he doesn't sound completely in charge for once and fuck. He's done waiting, needs to be inside his boyfriend right now, needs to feel it.

He slowly withdraws his fingers and pushes himself up to reach into the drawer where he got the lube, pulling out a condom. But Nick's eyes are finally open and he grabs Louis' wrist, taking the condom from his hand. At first Louis thinks he's going to back out, but then he toys with the condom, biting his lip. 

“We don't need it, right?” He finally asks, dropping the small package next to him. “I don't know if this is ever going to happen again so I want to do it properly, want to feel just you.”

Louis' frozen for a moment because this is a big thing. It's Nick trusting Louis completely, trusting him with his body, and it makes his head spin.

“You sure, love?” He asks, gripping Nick's hip.

“Yeah, I'm sure,” Nick nods, pulling Louis down to press their lips together. 

Louis kisses him as he moves into position, kneeling just below Nick's bum. When he's there, he pulls back and lubes himself up, trying not to grip too tightly as he covers his cock because he wants this to last as long as possible and he's already fucking leaking. 

As he lines himself up, the visual is insane, his slicked-up cock pressing lightly against Nick's pink hole and _fuck_. This is actually happening. 

“Ready?” Louis checks, eyes darting up to Nick's.

Nick looks apprehensive, like he's preparing himself for impact, and he nods, breathing out another “yeah” as Louis slides the head of his cock against Nick.

And then Louis is slowly pushing inside and before he's even halfway in, his mind is absolutely gone. It's just white noise between his ears and slick heat over his cock and, no, he's definitely not going to last long. But he forces his eyes open as he gets most of his length buried inside, checking to make sure Nick is alright.

“Alright?” He asks or at least he thinks that's him asking it. Can't really be sure because it sounds disembodied, like a distant voice filtering in through the white noise. 

Nick is cringing a bit but nodding, encouraging Louis to move. He really hopes Nick will speak up if he wants to stop because one little “go ahead” and Louis' sliding in and out, feeling the pull of Nick's tight skin around him, feeling his muscles clamp down on his cock. 

“Fuck,” he moans loudly. “God, fuck, you feel so- so good, Nick.”

He pushes in a bit faster and he hopes he's not overdoing it, hopes he's not hurting his boyfriend, but it's like the heat is pulling him in and that's all that matters.

“Lou,” Nick chokes and Louis whips open his eyes to see if that's a protest, but Nick doesn't look like he's in pain. He looks overwhelmed and needy and it's fucking beautiful.

“Feel good yet?” Louis asks, his eyelids drooping.

“I- I think so,” he breathes.

Louis pushes in deep, pressing his hips into the soft flesh of Nick's arse on each thrust, eliciting a few moans from Nick in the process and each of those moans is like a small victory for Louis. He wants to make Nick feel amazing, wants to make him come so badly.

Lowering a hand to Nick's cock, he starts stroking with his thrusts and Nick pushes up into it, getting harder in his hand.

“Think you can come?” Louis asks, trying to slow his hips, focusing on hitting the right spot inside of Nick with each movement.

“Maybe,” Nick responds, dropping his head back hard into the pillow. 

“Here, you take over,” Louis says, giving Nick control over this one thing, letting him fuck up into his own hand, because he wants it to feel good for Nick but he doesn't trust himself to be able to keep an even rhythm right now.

Louis watches as Nick tugs quickly on his length and his hips falter a little at the sight. And then Nick's eyes meet his, dark and piercing, and Louis wishes he'd had the foresight to video tape this because he already knows he'll be wanking to the memories of tonight for a long time to come. 

“Thank you, babe,” he mumbles, dropping his head to kiss Nick, tasting the sweat on his upper lip. “For this, thank you, so much.”

And then he lifts up and throws his weight behind his thrusts because he needs to come, needs to fill Nick up. But Nick's releasing a series of moans and breathy whines and Louis almost comes before he does, almost beats him to the finish line, but Nick finishes first, coming in streaks across his own stomach.

And, as he comes, his arse muscles tighten around Louis' cock which absolutely finishes him off. Within seconds, he's coming into Nick's arse, hands gripping onto his hips, and it's just amazing, his come shooting inside his boyfriend. He feels like he's marking him, claiming his territory, and it makes something swell in his chest as he empties himself, stalling as he finishes.

Once he's done, he slips out and falls half on top of Nick, panting. He's never really thought about how aerobic Nick's job is in their sex life. And sure, it's not like he just lays there and takes it, but that... That was something different. 

“Am I going to have to fight you for top now?” Nick asks, throwing a heavy arm around Louis' middle.

“Mmm, no,” Louis mutters. “I mean, maybe sometimes? Maybe special occasions?”

Nick laughs quick and dry under him, his fingers rubbing small circles into his back as Louis continues on.

“But, no, I love having your cock in my arse. And your tongue, and your fingers, all so good.”

“Good,” Nick whispers. “Because that was actually really hot, but you can't ask me to stay away from your arse. 'S my favourite thing.”

Nick's words come slowly, his voice sleepy, and Louis couldn't lift his own eyelids for anything. He nuzzles into Nick's neck, prepared to fall asleep like this, covered in sweat and sticky from lube and come.

“So, you liked it?” Louis asks, barely moving his lips.

“Yeah, I- I didn't think I would. Never liked it before. But with you...” Louis smiles as he feels Nick's fingers move lightly across his skin. “You make everything feel good, you know?”

Louis barely hears the whispered statement as he drifts off, falling away from reality as he relaxes into sleep.

And he definitely doesn't hear the next statement, already too far away to process it.

“Yeah, we should definitely do that again.”


End file.
